The Eye of Demons
by Finn the Iron Man
Summary: Sequel to the Demon Wars. With the Involvement of the Solarii and Queen Himiko regarding the Demon Wars. Lara Croft requested the assistance of the Allied forces and the Devil May Cry crew to deal with the returning threat. Meanwhile, Sam will discover something withing herself Characters and Names belong to their respective places.
1. Prologue: Enter Yamatai

The Island of Yamatai

The Pacific Ocean

14:00 local time

* * *

><p>"This Alpha 2-0, we are under attack from demons on all directions! Requesting battleship support fire!"<p>

"Here they come!"

"Open fire!"

"This Valkyrie 3, I'm going down, the demons nick my wing!"

"Help! Help! Somebody help!"

"Arrgghh! Man down! Man down! Where's the evac point!"

"Base command! We just lost firebase 5 and outpost 1 has been overrun! Where is that Goddamn crew!?"

"They are on the way, I repeat, they are on the way. Devil May Cry is coming standby and hold your ground!"

* * *

><p>Distant explosions, and gunfire echoed to the vast mysterious Island of Yamatai. A young brunette woman is running on one of the island's narrow passageways. Behind her was a horde of white demonic monsters with murder intent. Their diamond shaped one eyes were fixed on her like predator stalking his prey.<p>

Her radio is crackling all afternoon, the allied forces on the island is under attack since earlier morning. Gunfire and explosions from both the speakers of the radio and the background is rampant that one can think it was new year's eve.

She ran across the judgle terrain, jumping gaps, and sliding beneath large fallen tree trunks. Her breathing was static and her adrenaline is pumping like it was no tomorrow. She felt herself reliving the events happened a year ago where she was in the same situation, running for her life with groups of men chasing her.

But unlike then, she was more prepared this time, not ill equipped, tools not made from sticks and stones, and she was fit for this scenario (should one arises like what she is in now). The enemy also changes but from bad to worst. No more crazed bloodthirsty men but monsters that will show no mercy on their enemies.

The woman made into a screeching halt as she reached the end of the passageway: a dead end. She can climb up the wall in front of her but the demons will be too fast and she will be caught in seconds. Running no other options, she turned around and took out two chrome plated Cal. 50 Desert Eagles and narrowed her eyes with the same killing intent as that of the demons.

"COME ON YOU BASTARDS!" she shouted in her ever elegant British accent. Her fingers coiled around the trigger.

As if accepting a challenge, the white monsters moves in faster with their scythe-hands ready to strike at this defiant British woman.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Barrage of gunfire from the spotless Desert Eagles echoed throughout the passageway. the first five demons that lunged at her was send flying backwards as the sheer stopping force of her weapon. Their diamond shaped eyes shattered. The other kept coming and soon kept falling.

She moved faster than the blink of the eye and soon found herself reloading much faster as if she it was second nature to her. two empty magazines hit the dirt beside her boots as she slammed the two guns on both side of her hips where two fresh 12 round magazines were ready.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Six more went down, as she struggle to fend off the incoming horde. She been through hell and worst and for her this is nothing compare to the last year experience that shaped her now.

Alas, the demons were many and soon she'll die. Torn asunder by their deadly scythe-like hands but at least she went down fighting. Her teeth gritted against one another as her hands moved in for the fourth time to reload her weapon. This was her last pair of magazines. Over two dozen demons already lay dead but more are still coming.

CLICK! CLICK!

"Shit... well this is it" she said silently as she lowered her smoking guns and closed her eyes, ready to meet her fate.

BOOM! BOOM!

Explosions and the dying screech of the white monsters echoed around her. She opened her eyes only to see series of yellow lighting hitting the demonic horde in front of her. a figure clad in leather jacket with long golden hair sway infront of her. two black handguns on both of the figure's hands.

"I thought your better than this?" the figure spoke.

The brunette scratch her head sheepishly "Yeah, guess I thought it was over like a year ago."

"Better get ready and we still got a fight ahead. You good Lara?" the figure turned around to face the young woman. a pair of cold blue seductive eyes and a devilish smile etch on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, thanks Trish" Lara replied as she drew out her reserved magazines for her guns from her lower pockets. Trish drew something from beneath her jacket then unslung it from her body. She then handed it to Lara, A MP-5k submachine gun.

"Take it, I already got firepower than it needs to be. I just brought this for style" she said putting the compact gun on Lara's hands.

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem, now let's go" she said before trekking off the direction where the fight is held. Lara followed close.

"This sparrow, I got our lost little girl. Heading back to Outpost 5" Trish said over the radio. Lara filched on the mention 'little girl'.

"Copy that, and proceed to position 67 on the south of the outpost. Outpost 5 is being overrun, the crew is on station"

"I will still proceed, send back up to outpost 5, we need to hold out that line. I'm on my way."

"Negative. Lara is top priority, she knows the Island from inside out, we need her safe"

Lara chimed in "For your information General, I can handle this. I've been here longer and I already know how to survive, hell or not" her tone was so smooth and stern that the speaker from the other side went silent for a moment.

"Fine we'll send the able troops to the outpost, I've already send close support bombers to blow the shit out of those demons. Danger close. Darby out" the line went dead.

Lara groaned "Darby is sometimes a pain in the arse!"

"He's just concerned since you're the key in this battle. You know Yamatai like the back of your hand." Trish said.

"No I don't. I only explored the tip of the Iceberg. There are more to see here yet. Why would the Order of the Sword has interest here anyway. As long as many concern, this is the world's oldest landfill; landfill with discoveries and treasures."

"Can't argue with that" Trish smiled.

It took a complete five minute trek across the trail that Lara trekked many times before during her first time on the island. Sharp rocks and growing vegetation grew feverishly both left and right. Marks of fights between arrows and axes are still evident on the nearby rocks.

Finally they reached the outpost 5. War was evident, smoke, fire, flak and gunfire are everywhere. It is the same when Lara left it a year ago as far as she's concern. Outpost 5 is the Mountainside Village. An ancient Yamatai village that once house Solarii's outpost; it also serves as a crossroads to multiple paths throughout the Islands. Losing this position will be a big disadvantage to the allies since they cannot reinforces the battle lines happening in the north and the allied siege happening in Shanty Town. During on Lara's adventure, a C-130 rescue plane was shot down by a sudden storm caused by Himiko, the cursed sun queen. The plane was still there, though it was converted to an allied makeshift bridge to access other areas across the island. The main outpost was at the center of town, just beside the Buddhist shrine. Demons were pouring from the above Cliffside. They are torn to piece as bullets from the soldiers below lighted them up. Dante and the other crews were holding off an incoming wave at the north side of the Cliff. The rest were handled by the allied soldiers.

"Come on, we need to help" Trish said as she ran across the makeshift bridge towards the outpost. A Cobra attack helicopter hovered above her, unleashing a hail of autocannon fire on the white demons. Blood and limbs flew everywhere.

Lara gave a huge sighed and readied her guns for action. "Here we go again" she said before following Trish into the fight. Another hell for the survivor Lara Croft.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

The single eyed White Demons that they faced are based on the concept enemies from the Tomb Raider Prototype: Ascension.


	2. Introductions

Two Weeks Earlier

Allied Main Command base

Nuremburg, Germany

* * *

><p>"Geez what taking her so long?" Dante asked frustratingly as he taps his feet on the ground. Vergil sighed and Trish rolled her eyes.<p>

They are in the main command room, waiting for General Darby's contact. Earlier, he received an important call from someone that she found something on what the order is up to. From the tone, the general showed signs of grimace giving away that something is wrong. From then on he ordered the gang to wait at the command room as he waits outside for the contact.

"Calm down Dante, its not like he's going to ditch us or like that" Lady groaned annoyingly.

"Yeah, just calm down okay?" Trish added puts a hand on his shoulder. Dante sat down and gave a sigh.

Vergil keep looking at the new Allied Technology that was recently developed early in the war. The holo table; a high tech table capable of projecting holographic map based on the satellite imagery. Sure it was high tech and came out of the science fiction, but the world was every changing and war only speeds it up.

Nonetheless, the son of Sparda is clueless on how does it projects but he was fascinated. Lady joined her.

"You're too keen staring at that. mind sharing what your mind has?"

Vergil stole a glance at her, briefly looked at the tempting cleavage she got underneath her shirt. "Hmmm... It is seems humans gain a leap, though I'm disgusted at first because they are weak but I admired on how they cope up and determined to face challenges along the way..." he chuckled "...Nero's girl was right, I need to change. And guessing I did"

Lady was surprised at this, she never ever expected Vergil to talk like that. She knew he all power and nothing else but now, he was different. Hearing things from Trish she already has a clue but this was more than she expected.

"You know, humans are not so bad. True we are not strong as the demons, but we are determined to live and to fight. It's not like I'm boasting, but its better to be human rather than a power hungry mut." She leaned on the side of the holo table.

Vergil sat down on the chair with his arms crossed to his chest. This time she looked at her and gave a rare small smile. "Guess your right"

Lady gasped, this is one of the opportunities to see Vergil's rare personality. She wondered, why he was doing this to her but she shrugged it off for now. "You looked more like a grandpa in that beard" she said rather awkwardly. Vergil's smile dropped.

"I'm not that too old. Me and Dante age the same. Have you forgot that?" he said coldly.

"Hey, I know that, but the beard is... well..." she looked away embarrassingly, trying to keep her blush from him.

"Too thick? I'm sorry if I look old to you. but I love what I looked now. Though I will note your concern, shave it a little." he rubbed his beard.

Lady was about to respond when everyone in the command room suddenly stood up in attention with a shout from a soldier "Attention! General on deck!"

"At ease" Darby said and everyone resumed their what they are doing.

"It's about time you got here" Dante said.

"Keeping you too long?" Darby chuckled. "Anyway, here's my contact earlier..." he motioned the young woman behind him. She stepped forward and removed the sunglasses in her eyes, revealing her hazelnut brown eyes.

"Hey" the woman spoke. Her British accent sends Dante into a stare.

"I know that look" Trish said annoyed at him before sending a small jolt at his spine.

"My Name is Lara Croft." The woman spoke again, earning a raised brow from everyone except Vergil.

"The survivor from that cursed Island, Yamatai." Lady said. "What brings her here?"

"Ah yes, let's get down to business but I believe someone's missing." Darby said clearly wondering where on Earth is Nero.

As if answering the call Nero burst in almost dragging Kyrie with him. Good thing the young brunette kept up with him other wise her face will skid the floor. he stopped almost in front of Lara who stepped back in surprise.

"Sorry I'm late, I came from the exercise and clearly forgot about this meeting" he said apologetically.

Dante would believe him, even Darby but seeing Kyrie looking like she was going to collapse, clearly gave them one idea. Even Vergil picked up the idea and shook his head at his son. Clearly he needs to teach him how to alibi well.

"Well everyone's here, Miss Croft. Would you please." General Darby motioned Lara.

The British woman proceeded towards the Holo table and pressed some buttons. The hologram changed from the battlefield in Europe into a Island located in the Pacific Ocean.

"So this is Yamatai" Trish said.

"Pretty much looking like Mallet Island" Dante said.

"As you already know this Yamatai. This is once an unknown to the world. But after we are rescued a year ago, explorers and representatives from different nations salvaged what they can from the Island for preservation. From then own the teams encountered strange encounters. Saying "White Beings of terror" something like that."

"White Beings of Terror?" Nero asked confused

"Kid pretty much those were demons" Dante added.

"You will first make contact with an Allied base already on the Island here." Darby pointed at the holo map. A based that was once 'Shipwreck beach' is now a Allied strong hold. A bridge of conveyer belts and metal bridges that was once zip lines covered the base; the sight make Lara's stomach turned. Being there again bring back memories.

"From then on you advance towards the main outpost here, a Cliffside village. Based from Lara's experience this village holds a crossroads that is accessible to various parts of the Island. We can access areas easier from there."

"Okay, how to we get there, we are half way around the world for crying sake!" Dante said annoyingly. Vergil shook his head.

"I can transport us through the Yamato but-..."

"NO!" everyone said with the exception of Darby and Lara.

"Well, I will have you use the plane that brought you here to Europe. That will cut the time in half at best. You will not land on the Island anyway"

"Why is that?" Lady chirped in.

"Because a unexplained phenomenon is happening on the Island. Well, the satellite that is linked to this holo map is seeing the island clearly, but other satellites are being scrambled. I can take a risk of suddenly crashing a multi million prototype aircraft on just occasion. You will be landing on Allied 8th fleet that is embarking on a blockade patrol on the island they are in Hawaii right now, by the time you got there the fleet will be 9 hours from Yamatai. The plane will land at the Allied Aircraft Carrier "Archangel". Darby pressed buttons and the hologram went from the Island to the Allied warship. They all gasped on amazement, Vergil raised an eyebrow. Clearly but slightly impressed.

"What about you General?" Trish said noticing they are going alone on this one.

"Well I gotta clean up the mess here in Europe. The Order's chain of command maybe broke here, but there are still remnants to finish." He said rather tiredly, he clearly wanted to go as well to see this historical treasure but alas many to work here and a war to finish. Now get going the plane will be ready in 3 hours you are all dismissed"

"Well that was..." Nero said bored.

"Unexpected?" Trish continued.

"Yes, I was expecting something more"

"Like a Vacation?" Kyrie said rather cheerfully hopefully to lighten up the mood.

"There is no vacation on where we are going" Lara concluded.

"hmp. It's all the same" Vergil said nonchalantly.

"Well let's not wary yet, we got a lot of preparations to do." Lady said "come on, lets pack up we are going on a road trip!"

"Sky trip!" Dante said. everyone looked at him "well we are taking an airplane." Everyone just shook their heads and head to their barracks.


End file.
